Ink and Water
by Kakashi's left shoe
Summary: Chisaki is a shinobi who has very little presence, she has no friends and no known family, she is invisible to the world. Or so she thought
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own the Naruto Series.

* * *

Ink and Water- Chapter 1

* * *

Chisaki wandered through the hidden leaf village. It was her day off, so she had decided that because it was a bright sunny day that she would go for a mid-afternoon wander through the village, may as well do something on my day off she thought to herself earlier that morning.

So here she was walking aimlessly though the streets of Kohona. A civilian man bumped into her almost knocking her off her feet, the man blundered on past her after muttering something to himself not even bothering to help her back to her feet. Chisaki was used to it, it happened a lot, so she just did what she always did and climbed back to her feet and carried on walking.

To be honest you wouldn't think that Chisaki Nami was an ANBU operative, In fact you probably wouldn't think that she was a shinobi of the hidden leaf at all, she was just so small and fragile, with so little presence you would barely realise her sitting next to you, but that is what made her so good at her job; mainly S-rank undercover surveillance and intelligence gathering missions.

Chisaki had waist length deep red which was slightly wavy and shined bright in the sun, she had big wide ice blue eyes with long, dark and thick lashes, and a pale, creamy complexion. She was a little less than average height, with skinny arms and legs that looked as if they had very little strength but could in fact split open a mans skull with one blow.

She wandered back to her apartment, on the west side of the hidden leaf village where the majority of the shinobi accommodation was. Climbing up the stairs she passed a few other shinobi who were off on various missions or simply just going to train. Not one of them said hello to her, after all she may as well of been practically invisible to the rest of the world, after all she did have a next to invisible presence.

Chisaki inserted her key into the door to her apartment and pushed the door open to reveal a small but not cramped living room. Swinging the door shut behind her she wandered into her kitchen to make herself some green tea.

Chisaki had lived in her apartment for almost four years, She had moved in just after she had turned thirteen. What Chisaki found strange is that she remembered very little from before her thirteenth birthday, if she was being honest with herself, she did not really mind that she knew nothing of her life before four years ago as she was happy with what others would probably call a very lonely existence.

...  
Time lapse six hours  
...

Chisaki did not like others seeing her train, in fact she hated it, that was the reason for her running along the rooftops towards the east side of the village under the cover of darkness. She was wearing her usual training attire which consisted of a black tank top with a mesh undershirt which reached to her elbows, her wrists and hands covered in black bandage wrappings, standard black shinobi pants and sandals. she was wearing her hidden leaf headband in her usual style, which was around her head and so that the shiny metal with the hidden leaf symbol was on the right side of her head, just above her ear. She was carrying two thin black swords with red wrapped handles strapped to her back. Her long deep red hair was tied in a simple ponytail at the back of her neck, opting to leave her wolf ANBU mask at home because ANBU members were forbidden to train with their masks on in case simple training between comrades was mistaken for an actual conflict.

She carefully checked the position of the moon in the sky telling her that it was about nine thirty, Chisaki quickly increased her pace as she ran so that she would be more warmed up for her night training session.

Arriving at the most eastern training field in the hidden leaf village Chisaki wasted no time in creating four water clones and three shadow clones. Chisaki and her clones quickly split into two teams, the first exercise was to be Water clones against Chisaki and the shadow clones. Chisaki told the water clones take their hair out of their pony tails so that they could all distinguish between the two teams. Seconds later all of the clones and Chisaki had scattered and gone to hide while formulating their different strategies to defeat the other team.

The water clone team made the first move, all of them silently and quickly through the undergrowth at the edges of the training field. They quickly surrounded the Three shadow clones and Chisaki. Simultaneously all four of the water clones sent water style: raging waves at the other team. There was a soft Poof as all three of the shadow clones disappeared as they were violently thrown against each other by the angry torrents of water coming towards them from four angles. Unknown to the water clones Chisaki and her shadow clones had planned on this attack coming from the water clones and formulated a plan, in which the shadow clones would let themselves get hit by the jutsu, in order to create a smoke screen that would give Chisaki a brief moment to escape and put the next phase her plan in action.

Having landed silently in a tree, a few meters behind one of the water clones. Chisaki quickly drew the swords from her back and rapidly charged them with her chakra. Having been charged with chakra the two swords had a faint red glow coming from the edge of each blade signalling that they were fully charged and ready to be used. Chisaki speedily leapt down from her tree so that she was behind the clone nearest to her, quickly stabbing the clone through the chest she killed it reducing it to a small puddle of water on the floor. By now the three other water clones had caught on to her plan and had moved with next to no noise so that they once again had Chisaki surrounded. This time the clones threw a variety of kunai and shuriken at her, blocking the flying objects coming from her left and right with her chakra swords while gracefully flipping backwards to avoid the ones coming from in front of her was an easy task for the young shinobi.

Chisaki sprinted in an arc to her left so that she could take out the clone that stood there. Swiftly reducing the water clone to a puddle with a quick swipe to the chest. Now there were only two water clones left for her to destroy.

Leaping up into a tree so she was above the two clones and masking her presence which was barely there to begin with, Chisaki crouched in wait for the two clones attack.

Seconds later the clones both leapt up so that there was one either side of her on the trees thick branch, they simultaneously began to attack her with taijutsu. With a sword in each hand Chisaki engaged with them both, artfully dodging, flipping, blocking and returning blows to both of the clones, if someone had been watching this exchange of blows they may of thought it to be a graceful dance rather than a battle of reactions and strength between Chisaki and her two water clones.

The battle was over after a few minutes with one clone being stabbed through the eye with Chisaki's sword and the other having its neck cleanly sliced open with deadly accuracy.

Panting slightly Chisaki reattached her swords to her back and jumped to the uppermost branches of a large tree to catch her breath. Gazing at the moon, something suddenly clicked in Chisaki's head; just how long her training session had actually lasted, the moon revealed to her that it was well after two in the morning, what was supposedly meant to only be a quick hour long training session had turned into something that had lasted nearly five and a half hours. As a wave of tiredness hit her, Chisaki decided that it was time for her to head home for the night. Chisaki left the training field with a small smile forming on her face.

Completely Unknown to Chisaki was the fact that her entire training session had been observed by a pale, dark haired shinobi.

* * *

Thank you for reading, reviews would be much appreciated. Have a nice day :) -Kakashi's left shoe


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Chisaki was rudely awaken late in the morning to soft thump of a pair of feet hitting the floor in front of her bed. In one motion she had grabbed two kunai and was stood next to her bed in a defensive position and her eyes scanning the room and ready for anything the intruder threw at her. As soon as she Recognised the intruder as a fellow Konoha ANBU Chisaki relaxed her defensive position and tucked the kunai knives back into their hiding places; one under her pillow and the other in the small gap between her bed and bedside table. Chisaki turned to face the ANBU.

The ANBU was wearing a white cat mask with red eyes red and black markings on the cheeks. Chisaki could tell the ANBU was male because he was wearing a black top with one long sleeve and one sleeve which stopped mid bicep, the top stopped just below his chest revealing his pale, flawless skin and a set of toned and hard abs. He was wearing black pants that reached to his mid calf. The pants has a thin white band of elastic around the top, which the pants up. On his feet he had standard black shinobi sandals on with his pale toes poking out to of end. The only weapons he appeared to be carrying was two pouches; one of which was on his right leg and Chisaki presumed that it carried kunai and shuriken, the other was attached to the back of his trousers and most likely held other ninja tools like paper bombs, smoke bombs and a small medical kit that all ANBU members carried. A short sword was attached to his right shoulder, the length of it alerted Chisaki to the fact that he was a member of ROOT.

The large amount of embarrassment that she felt at being seen in her sleeping clothes by another person, was not betrayed on her face.

Unknown to Chisaki was the fact that behind his cat mask the ANBU was smiling.

The ANBU spoke first in his deep voice with a neutral tone that all ANBU possess when on duty,

"Chisaki Nami, the Hokage wants to see you in her office at one PM this afternoon." And with that the ANBU disappeared as quickly as he had appeared with a small poof.

Chisaki padded over to the large window that was in her bedroom and threw the long red curtains wide open so that she could see the sky above. Looking up at the sky above Chisaki could tell that it was nearly mid day, she had no need to own any clocks, her ability to read the time just by looking at the sky above was flawless no matter what time of day or night it was.

Chisaki turned on her heal and walked towards her bedroom door in order to venture out of her bedroom in into the kitchen. Looking in the fridge she decided that she needed to get some groceries after she had seen the Hokage that afternoon, as all she found in the fridge was half a pack of smokey bacon and some mushrooms. Pulling a large frying pan and a spatula out of her cupboards she put on the hob of her oven and began to fry up the bacon and mushrooms. Grabbing the last two bread rolls from the bread bin the cut them open with a knife in preparation for the fried bacon and mushrooms that were nearly ready.

The smell of the bacon and mushrooms frying was pure heaven for Chisaki and it made her hungrier by the second. Just as Chisaki was putting the contents of the frying pan into the bread rolls her stomach gave a very loud rumble signalling Chisaki to the fact she was indeed very hungry.

Grabbing a large pint glass from another one of her cupboards she walked over to the sink and filled it full to the brim with chilly water. Chisaki then picked up her plate and glass and padded back to her room so she could sit in her window seat and eat her delicious fried food.

Gazing out of the window at the village below thoughts about the ANBU who had told her of her being summoned by the Hokage, popped into her head.

He seemed so familiar and yet so much a stranger, she had the odd feeling that she knew him as well as she knew herself but knew nothing about him at all. She pushed these thoughts to the back of her head not wanting to dwell on them as she finished eating. She quickly downed her water after finishing her late breakfast.

After doing her washing up Chisaki quickly showered and dressed in her ANBU gear, choosing to leave her wolf ANBU mask off while she fixed her hair into its usual pony tail at the back of her neck, which she always wore for training or missions.

When Chisaki glanced out of her window again to check the time, it was around quarter to one. She quickly grabbed her wolf mask and attached it so it stayed over her face.

Swinging her large window open she stepped out on to the window sill. With chakra pooled at the soles of her feet she began to walk up the side of the building until she reached the roof top and began to sprint.

Chisaki leapt from building to building gathering speed as she made her way to the Hokage's office.

* * *

A big Thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed!

Thanks for reading Everyone!

If you have time please feel free to review!

Hope you have a great day! -Kakashi's left shoe


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Chisaki arrived at Hokage tower with two minutes to spare as she knocked on the large green double doors that lead to the Hokage's office.

"Enter" said a loud female voice from inside the room. Chisaki pulled the handle of the left hand door and entered the large office. Upon Chisaki's entry to the Hokage's office, the current Hokage, Lady Tsunade spun around to face her while sitting in a rather comfy looking black, leather office chair.

"ahh, Chisaki, I have been expecting you. You are punctual as usual I see" the Hokage addressed Chisaki.

"Yes Lady Tsunade, I am here about the summoning I was told about earlier today by a fellow ANBU member" replied Chisaki, her tone business like.

"Yes that, I am assigning you a mission, I will explain more to you when the other ANBU you will be working with arrives."

As if on que, there was a light knock on the door just before a person entered. the thing that shocked Chisaki was the fact that she recognized the masked person who had just entered the large office; it was the ANBU who had appeared in her room a matter of hours ago to notify her about her summoning to Lady Tsunande.

"Right, now that you are both here, I will tell you the details of the mission I am assigning you both."

Chisaki let out a sigh from behind her mask, she hated working with other people and the Hokage in front of her knew it too. So why was she being assigned a mission with another person? whoever she worked with always ended up slowing her down or getting in the way at an important stage of the mission, that was the reason that Chisaki only ever took on solo S-rank missions. Chisaki had thought that her sigh had been practically inaudible, to her dismay she soon found out that it was a very loud, very heavy sigh heard by all the other in the room.

"Chisaki, there is no need to sigh, I know well that you hate working with other people but trust me for this mission you will defiantly need the help," Lady Tsunade said with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

_The Hokage thinks that I'm not good enough to do this mission alone,_ thought Chisaki but she knew better than to argue with the Hokage about working with another person. She had never been told this before, she was one of the best ANBU that this village currently possessed and she knew and had been told so on many different occasions by the Hokage and several of the village elders.

"Ok, Chisaki, Sai, now that you two are both here I can tell you the details of this mission. You will travel East to the land of waves where you will rendezvous with an old friend of mine and deliver to them this package." she said as Shizune stepped forwards and handed the small, light package to Chisaki.

"Once you are in the land of waves I want you both to pose a civilians an under no circumstances are you to let on to anyone there that you are shinobi of this village. You two have two weeks to deliver the package and send word to me that you have done so, after that I will be in contact about what the pair of you should do next. You are to both meet at the front gates to the village at six PM in order to begin you mission"

"Yes Lady Hokage" both Chisaki and Sai said at the same time. as both Chisaki and Sai turned towards the large green double doors behind them to leave the Hokage spoke once more,

"Oh and both of you, there will be no ANBU gear needed for this mission so you can both leave that at home. You may go now."

Behind her mask Chisaki's face fell as she heard the Hokage tell them that they were to leave their masks at home. Chisaki had never been on a mission without her mask before, this was going to be new to her. Pulling open one of the large green doors each, both Sai and Chisaki left Hokage tower without a word to each other and went home to prepare for the mission.

...

Time lapse four and a half hours

...

Chisaki was going over a mental checklist of the things that she had packed in her bag for her impending mission.

_Package to deliver, check. Sleeping bag, check. Tent, check. Three days worth of rations, check. A small selection of kunai, shuriken, paper and smoke bombs, check. worth of civilian clothes, check. Hair brush, check. toothbrush, check. Wash bag, check._ narrowing her eyes she realized there was something that she had forgotten. Then it hit her, she had forgotten to pack her sleeping clothes. wandering over her large wardrobe she grabbed out a pair of loose fitting black shorts that came down to mid thigh and a baggy, over sized red and black spotty t-shirt. going over her mental list a few more times she grabbed a few other items that she had forgotten.

Leaving her bedroom and headed for her hallway and placed her small bag next to the front door. Giving her apartment one last check to make sure she had locked all the windows and turned off all her lights, she headed for the front door again. Finally swinging her bag over her shoulders and on to her back she opened the front door, stepped outside and locked her apartment.

As Chisaki walked out of the apartment complex she glanced at the sky to see the suns position which was beginning to get low in the sky, telling her that it was around 5-45. Chisaki then began the short walk to the front gates of the hidden leaf village to meet with her partner for this mission.

Chisaki found that the walk to the gates was not too bad as only two people walked into her, only one of which knocked her down, however Chisaki did not care as she was focused on what her mission was going to be like and wondering why Lady Tsunade sent two Highly skilled shinobi, one from ROOT and one from ANBU, to do a simple D-rank delivery mission. Arriving at the large green front gates to the village Chisaki found her that the pale skinned shinobi named Sai was not there yet.

a few minutes later a pale boy in has late teens landed a few feet in front of Chisaki. The boy looked up at her and smiled a small genuine smile as he stood up and walked the last few feet towards Chisaki. She assumed he was the boy named Sai that she would be completing this mission with. Chisaki tried and failed to swallow a blush as Sai looked up at her, if she thought he was OK when he had his mask on, then damn he was positively beautiful with his mask off. He had medium sized black eyes, a small nose, flawless milky skin that Chisaki felt the sudden urge to touch, but didn't because she did not want to seem strange to the boy as she had only just met him this morning, and a small cute smile that drew Chisaki's attention to his lips.

Sai's short black hair that fell to a length that was about mid neck at the back of his head and just coming past his ears on the sides of his head, his short fringe was slightly parted at the front of his head to reveal a hidden leaf headband worn on his forehead.

Chisaki quickly averted her eyes from Sai's face when she realized that she had been staring at him with her mouth open in shock. Sai cleared his throat and said,

"Chisaki, right?" she nodded. "Well, I'm Sai, it is nice to meet you." he finished with another one of his striking smiles.

"Yep, I'm Chisaki and it is nice to meet you too Sai" she said with a smile then bowed quickly. They both stood there in silence for a few seconds before Chisaki glanced at the sun to reveal that it was already past six PM and the time of their departure.

"Sai, I do believe that it is time for us to depart for our mission the the land of waves" Chisaki said then Sai turned to her and smiling and nodded before saying,

"Shall we go then, Instead of wasting time here?" and with that the two of them set off on their journey to the land of waves.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

A big thanks to all of you who have followed, Favorited and reviewed!

I hope this chapter has answered some of your questions.

Have a nice day! - Kakashi's left shoe :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I sadly do not own Naruto :(

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Sai and Chisaki were about half way into their journey to the land of waves. The journey was not a long one when traveling at the fast pace, that was drilled into all ANBU operatives during their first few weeks on the job, it should take around four days at most.

However they were not travelling at the gruelling pace of ANBU operatives, instead they had been traveling at an almost leisurely pace through the tree tops for the majority of their journey.

The past two days of traveling had not been awkward between the two, even if there had been little to no conversation between the pair.

It was late in the afternoon now when Chisaki blushed ever so slightly when she thought back to the events that had occurred that morning.

Chisaki had awoken early, not from the pre dawn light that was visible through the thin fabric of the small tent that she was sharing with Sai, or to the sound of soft bird calls that filtered down from the trees. She had in fact been awoken by a sudden arm that had wrapped itself around her waist over the top of her lightweight sleeping bag. Chisaki had thought nothing of it at the time and had uncharacteristically snuggled into the warm embrace of the dark haired shinobi sleeping soundly next to her, and fallen back into a peaceful sleep.

A few hours later Sai popped his head through the half zipped door of the tent, he gently shook Chisaki's shoulder in order to wake her.

"Chisaki. Wake up, its time to continue our travel to the land of waves" said Sai, with a pleasent smile on his face.

Having forgotten what had happened a few hours earlier, Chisaki sat up, yawned and stretched. When she had sat up her sleeping bag had fallen from around her shoulders, Chisaki failed to stop the blush that was beginning to creep up her cheeks, as yet again Sai had seen her in her sleeping clothes. As soon as the blush on her face become visible Sai ducked his head back out of the tent and stood up while zipping the tent closed.

"Before we begin our travel for the day we should really eat something, so we don't pass out from hunger" called Sai from outside the tent as he sat down on the ground and began to light a fire in order to heat some water up. "Chisaki where is your food I will prepare it for you while you get dressed if you like," Suddenly the tent zipped open.

Chisaki unceremoniously threw a silver packet of dehydrated food in Sai's direction. Sai had easily caught the flying silver pouch labeled 'Beef stew and dumplings'. tearing the seal of the packet he dumped the contents into a large cooking pot, Sai reached for his travel bag and rummaged through it until he found a packet identical to the one Chisaki had so kindly thrown at his head, also tearing open the seal and dumping the contents into the cooking pot to join Chisaki's food.

Back in the tent Chisaki had finished changing out of her sleeping clothes and back into her regular ninja attire. She quickly rolled up her thin but warm sleeping bag and shoved it into the top of her travel bag, touching two small symbols on the side of her bag to make it small and light enough to carry without messing with her abilty to fight, _not that I will need to do and serious combat relating things on this mission_, she thought to herself.

Unzipping the door to the two man tent Sai watched as Chisaki stepped out of the tent and began to take the tent down. She carefully removed the tent pegs and began to fold the tent back into its small storage bag, then sealing the storage bag into a sealing scroll. She then safely stored the scroll in her small travel bag.

After the tent was packed away Chisaki took a seat on the ground opposite Sitting opposite Sai.

"Breakfast is nearly ready" said Sai with yet another smile as he set out two small, square, metal dishes and spoons that were slightly worn and scratched, to eat the food with. _I swear he always smiles after saying something_, Chisaki thought. She smiled sweetly back at him. The pair sat in silence for the next few minutes with the only sounds being a near silent whistle from the wind in the trees, the tweets and caws of the morning birds flying around the tree tops and the occasional bubbling of the stew in the pot set on the fire.

The food was slowly divided up evenly between the two bowls and they both eagerly tucked in to the warm, if slightly flavorless beef stew with dumplings.

After quickly wolfing down the brown stew and pale squishy dumplings, Chisaki used a water jutsu to create enough water for the two to scrub the pot and eating tools clean.

Although Chisaki's chakra nature was water, being a high level shinobi meant that she could use more than just water jutsu, she could also use lightning nature chakra and a few earth style jutsu.

Just before they left the small clearing they had chosen to use as camp for the night Chisaki performed a small earth style jutsu, which erased all evidance of them ever being there; the squished grass where the tent had once been was now all standing back at its full short height and the spot where a small pit had been dug to accommodate the fire which was once charred and blackened now sprouted healthy green grass.

The area they had called 'camp' for that one night was now back to its pristine original state, it looked untouched.

Chisaki jumped as Sai suddenly came up beside her standing close and put an arm around her shoulders. Again Chisaki's cheeks turned a wonderful shade of pale pink. Without saying a word Sai pressed his full pale lips to Chisaki's soft slightly pink cheeks, his soft lips lingered for an instant before he quickly moved them away and jumped up into the tree tops, heading in the direction of the land of waves.

To say that Chisaki was surprised by the kiss was an understatement. She found it amazing that he even knew she was there half the time seen as ninety nine percent of the hidden leaf population had never acknowledged her existence and often walked right into her, not even realizing that they did so.

She found it incredible how one man, well boy who she had never met before a few days ago, could to some extent, sense her presence, and had even decided to get close enough to kiss her cheek despite the fact she could be classified as very anti-social, not even speaking to Sai unless it was necessary. She was stunned to say the least.

Chisaki stayed glued to the spot for a few moments longer turning ever deepening shades of red, before she realized that Sai was already gone and that she should follow before he got too far away. She artfully pounced up into the tree tops and set after her pale shinobi partner for this mission.

A few minutes later she had easily caught up with Sai, neither of them spoke, but the silence between them was no awkward in the slightest.

Now here she was leaping with a cat like grace through the trees, thinking about the events earlier in the day.

A feeling popped up in the back of Chisaki's mind as she ran. what was this feeling, Happiness?

* * *

Thank you very much for taking the time to read my story!

Also thanks to all those who have reviewed, Favorited and followed me and this story, I never thought that this many people would!

I'm also considering beginning to write another story along with this one in the near future (although im not to sure yet), it is most likely to be either a Kakashi x OC, Deidara x OC or Kisame x OC, but could also be a different pairing, I would love to hear what you think about this.

Have a great day everyone. :) - Kakashi's left shoe


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

A pair of leaf shinobi were traveling East through the thick forests that belonged to the land of fire. The pair were easily navigating through the thick canopy of the trees, their movements seeming like a complex well rehearsed dance with every leap, flip and spring that they made.

The taller of the pair was a dark haired, pale skinned male wearing all black clothing and carrying a short sword that was strapped to his right shoulder. The shorter of the pair was a pale skinned girl in her late teens, with slightly wavy hair which was deep red in colour reaching just to her waist whipping behind her in the wind as she moved. Both of the shinobi wore black headbands bearing the symbol of Konoha.

It was getting late in the evening and the sun was beginning to set as the pair of shinobi still traveled on through the dense tree canopy.

The pair quickly glanced at each other out of the corners of their eyes and unanimously decided to descend to the forest floor in to make camp for the night. The pair simultaneously landed as quiet as a mouse and with the grace of a feline on the forest floor. Although night had not fallen yet, the decent from the canopy to the floor made their current position in the forest seen gloomy, while they knew of the orange and red stained colors of the sky as the sun set above the canopy.

Chisaki landed lightly on the balls of her feet, bending her knees to absorb the impact as she touched down on the forest floor. She stood back up to her full height and stretched her arms above her head, her back making a small click noise as she stretched. Bringing her arms down from above her head she looked around her to find her partner for this mission, Sai, leaning on the trunk of a large tree.

Neither of the pair had spoken since they had left their previous camp that morning.

Although the run was not as taxing or fast paced as that of a high ranking mission, her muscles were slightly sore. A small gurgle came from her stomach. Chisaki's face went a pale pink colour. They had not stopped traveling all day, and Chisaki had not eaten since that morning, all she wanted to do was get the tent pitched and get some food down her neck.

"Hey Sai, can you start a fire so that we can get something to eat? I don't know about you but I'm starving." Said Chisaki.

"OK then." Sai simply replied. He smiled sweetly at Chisaki then he pushed himself away from the tree he had been leaning on, and began to gather as many dry sticks from the surrounding area, as he could.

_I wish he would stop smiling at me like that_, Chisaki thought to herself, a voice in the back of her head replied _ahh but you like it, it makes you feel special, like somebody actually cares about you for a change, instead of just walking straight through you, it makes you feel almost special._

She shook her head to clear the voice from her head, as much as she hated what the voice had said, some part of her, and however small that part may be knew that what the voice said was true. She reached for the storage scroll that the small tent bag was currently stashed in and released the seals protecting it. You may think it a silly idea to have seals protecting a mere small thin tent, but loosing you tent, especially in freezing countries like the land of iron means certain death, although appearing to be made of a thin cheap material, it was surprisingly warm and comfy inside one of those tents.

Chisaki grabbed the bag containing the tent out of the sealing scroll and zipped the tent bag open to begin pitching the tent.

Roughly three minutes later the small dark green, two person tent had been pitched and safely anchored to the ground. Hearing the soft crackle of a fire Chisaki looked over her left shoulder to find that Sai had lit a small fire and was kindling it into one large enough to cook on. Sai looked up from his position next to the fire and smiled brightly as their eyes met for a brief instant before Chisaki turned her head away in embarrassment.

_Urghh, he really has to stop doing that_, she complained inside her head, he had to go and make everything awkward by what he did this morning didn't he?!

She felt a warm presence behind her and a soft voice came from beside her left ear, "You need to choose what you and I are going to eat tonight," It was Sai's voice, While she had been stood there thinking to herself, he had somehow managed to sneak up right behind her and whisper over her shoulder and into her ear. Immediately Chisaki reached a head behind her in order to grab a meal pouch out of the pouch worn at the bottom of her back, as she did this her hand brushed something smooth and soft, with what felt like well chiseled muscles laying beneath.

The touch of the smooth skin on her skin sent fire through her veins, although she tried to swallow the blush that was rapidly forming on her face she failed drastically. She retrieved a meal pouch and before she could turn around and hand it to Sai, it was gone from her hands. _At least I don't have to face him with me looking like a tomato_ she thought.

"I-I'm going to sort out m-my sleeping b-bag and things n-n-now" Chisaki cursed herself at stuttering and allowing Sai to see how much he affected her even though she barely knew each other, not waiting to hear his reply, she scampered off towards the tent and practically dived inside the small enclosed space.

Chisaki released the seals on her travel bag and began to take out her sleeping bag, small pillow and sleeping clothes. While she was doing this she had felt her blush die down and decided that it was time to go and eat.

She emerged from the tent and found Sai was sat crossed legged on the floor reading a book in the small amount of light created by the fire that was roaring away next to him. he flipped a page of his book and reached up to stir the food that was cooking in the large pot in front of him. It smelt like Rice with vegetables in a mushroom sauce, and also by the smell of it, it was not finished cooking yet.

Chisaki Padded a few feet over to the fire and plopped down next to him. He looked up and smiled greeting her as he flipped another page of his book.

The pair sat in relative silence as the light from above slowly faded away into blackness leaving the only source of light, the fire, illuminating just enough to see the small area that they had made camp in. The only sounds were the soft bubbling from the pan and the flip of a page every so often. Chisaki stared into down into the dancing orange flames of the fire.

Chisaki had no idea how much time had passed when she came back out of her daze of staring deep into the fire. The food began to smell even better alerting them to the fact that it was very close to being cooked.

With little noise Sai tucked his book away in the pouch attached to his lower back, but not before Chisaki's keen ice blue eyes caught the title, it read; 'How to establish a functional relationship with another'. _Now that is interesting_, thought Chisaki. She watched as Sai separated the food into two equal portions. He handed one metal dish and a spoon to Chisaki, his hand lingering on hers for a second longer than was normal when passing an object to another. They both eagerly dug into their food.

Once both dishes had been scraped clean by the shinobi holding them and thoroughly washed, Chisaki decided to try and strike a conversation with the pale boy in his late teens sat across the fire from her.

"what book where you reading?" she asked. He looked up from his fire gazing and smiled before he replied,

"Nothing too interesting really, just a book."

"Yes I know it was a book, but what is it about?"

"people, humans, relationships, life and the universe in general" Chisaki saw a flicker of something cross his eyes as her said this, but as soon as he had said this is was gone again, buried deep beneath his happy yet emotionless smile.

No words passed between the two after this brief conversation. They just gazed into the depths of the fire, each lost in the depths of their own minds. Snapping out of her daze Chisaki stood up and dusted herself down, then turned on her heel and headed towards the small tent.

She unzipped the tent with a soft noise and climbed inside the small space within. Slipping off her clothes she felt the cool air slide against her skin as she changed. Now successfully changed into her sleeping clothes she unzipped her lightweight sleeping bag and settled down in preparation for sleep.

She was alerted to the fact that Sai was entering the tent a short while later when she heard a soft zipping sound and briefly felt a cool air hit her face. She heard a soft rustle of clothing signalling her to the fact that Sai was changing his clothing.

"Chisaki, I know you are awake, why did you come in here without saying goodnight?" Questioned Sai, he sounded slightly hurt compared to his usual neutral tone.

Chisaki heard Sai move into his sleeping bag and zip himself inside the cozy cocoon. At this point, Chisaki decided that she would ignore him and try to get some sleep.

After receiving no answer from his companion Sai audibly sighed then rolled over into a comfortable position in order to get some sleep.

Chisaki lay awake for a long while that night, her emotions conflicted about how she should react to Sai. In the depths of her mind she formulated a plan. A plan that she would set into motion the very first chance she got.

* * *

Here is chapter 5 everyone!

Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting everyone!

Hope ya'll have a great day/night! - Kakashi's left shoe :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own Naruto :(

* * *

Ink and Water Chapter 6

* * *

Chisaki and Sai had arrived in the land of waves, they were walking across the great Naruto bridge. They were of course in full civilian clothing that showed no hints that they were in fact among the elite of the Konoha shinobi. The walked arm in arm down the bridge at a slow pace, they looked like any other young, happy, tourist couple on a short trip to the great and sunny land of waves.

Chisaki was dressed in a simple black tank top. Her black and white striped shorts fell to her mid thigh and her simple red converse shoes were on her feet while her long vibrant red hair hung loosely down her back occasionally catching the warm breeze. on her face she plastered a happy smile and her ice blue eyes were alive with the facade of being a young girl in love for the first time.

The boy who was on her left was tall and pale, he wore a simple white tee, a pair of black jeans with a large amount of pockets all of which seemed empty to the untrained eye, on his feet were a pair of black and white vans. He too wore a smile on his face and his eyes were lit as if her were a teenager in love for the first time. Little did the red head girl know that the love portrayed in his eyes was real.

The pair were walking, laughing, talking as if they knew each other well, but to anyone who knew the pair they would know that they only met less than a week ago.

He stopped walking while gently pulling on her arm to follow him to the edge of the bridge, they paused while leaning on the rail, looking out to sea. He kept sneaking sideways glances at her when he taught that she was not looking, little did he know that she was doing the same right back at him. The air smelt salty and the cool sea breeze ruffled their hair. The black haired boy turned to the girl and said something which made the girls chuckle. Little did the Pale male know that the laughter was real.

The pair turned away from each other and looked out on to the vast blue horizon that stretched from far left to the land on their right. the expressions on their faces was peaceful, as the cool sea breeze ruffled their hair. The pale boy put his arm around the shoulders of the equally pale girl and then pulled her in for a short hug which she happily returned. When he released her from their hug her face was dusted with a light blush, she laughed and then the pair carried on walking, talking and laughing as they slowly made their way to the other side of the bridge.

...

Time lapse 3 hours

...

Sai and Chisaki had finally made it to the village hidden in the mist. They both knew well that the village hidden in the mist was very different from their home village, both in appearance and in the people who resided there.

They approached a small looking inn which had a sign post nailed into the ground next to a small gate at the bottom of a garden which read; 'Hot Spring Inn, The best accommodation in the hidden mist village', hanging down from the large sign was a smaller sign which read 'vacancies' in a swirly black painted font.

Chisaki opened the gate and the pair walked up the short path through a small well kept front garden decorated with traditional flowers and a small koi fish pond to the large sliding doors that was the front entrance of the inn.

The foyer was had a nice wooden floor and walls that were painted a tasteful pale pink color. Pot that had various plants of many different shapes, sizes and colors were scattered around the edges of the room and along the sides of a large front desk where it touched the wall.

A middle aged lady wearing a dark colored hotel uniform and glasses perched on the end of her nose was sat behind the desk furiously typing on a small laptop. She paused her typing and smiled brightly at the pair as they entered. Chiskai smiled brightly back while Sai followed her as she walked up to the desk at which the lady was sat.

"Um...How much would it cost for me and my friend to stay her for a week while we are her on holiday?" Chisaki politely asked the lady.

"That would be 3413 yen per night young lady, so that is a total of 23891 yen for seven nights. Would you be looking to book?" The lady replied and then smiled encouragingly.

"Yes please, that would be brilliant thank you."

"Okay.. Let me see what room are available at the moment... We have a double room with an ensuite bathroom or two single rooms with a shared kitchen and bathroom area, Which would you like?"

"Um, Sai what do you think?" Chisaki turned to Sai and looked at his face, she frowned because he seemed to be staring into space. Chisaki lightly jabbed Sai in the ribs with her elbow and cleared her throat as Sai was ripped out of his daze.

"What, uh?" Sai quickly spat out as he returned from his daze and sheepishly looked at Chisaki then smiled cluelessly while rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.

"The lady asked if we would like a double room or two single rooms, so what do you think?"

"Oh... um... Well I'd say the double room... But only if you are happy with that." Sai said with a questioning look on his face. Chisaki hesitated before replying to both Sai and the kind lady behind the desk,

"Um, Okay, we will take the Double room for seven nights please."

The middle aged lady behind the desk smiled sweetly at the pair of them before launching into the details about the Inn,

"Okay no problem young lady, So, the double room comes with a small kitchen area, a small lounge area and an ensuite bathroom which has a shower and a bath tub" Chisaki could of sworn that the lady said something under her breath about the tub being large enough to comfortably fit two so they didn't have to worry.

"Now you can pay either by cash or card, which would you prefer?" wordlessly Sai pulled out his wallet and began to open it, but not before Chisaki had whipped hers out and payed for the entire weeks stay on her card. Shocked Sai pushed his wallet back into the back pocket of his jeans before he released a small sigh, _what is she like?_ he thought to himself.

The lady had handed the small card back to Chisaki who had tucked it back into her purse and was stowing that away for safe keeping.

"Right so the transaction was successful, it was a total of 23891 yen for the seven night stay, you also have access to the exclusive hot springs that belong to the us here at the Inn, We are very quiet for the next two days with you two being the only customers we have, feel free to go there as you please throughout your stay with us. Your room is number six which is at the far end of the corridor to left of the desk, and you also happen to be opposite the Hot springs, Thank you and I hope you enjoy your stay with us."

She said with a smile, The lady then handed Chisaki a swipe key to their room.

"Thanks." Sai and Chisaki said in unison as they left the desk and headed towards the left hand corridor.

The corridor to the room was decorated in a similar fashion to the foyer with all the different pot plants and the pale pink paint. All the door to the rooms they passed were on the left hand side.

After a few twists and turns of corridor they reached the end which had a large bamboo tree taking up the space next to the wall at the end of the corridor. Sure enough on their left was the sliding door with the number six painted in black on it, to their rented room for the week, with one door to the hot springs almost directly opposite.

Chisaki swiped the card in a little reader on the right hand side of the door and the little LED flashed green signaling that the door was unlocked. She pulled the door handle and the door slid wide open.

They were greeted by a small entry way where they removed their shoes. The hard wooden floor was a deep brown color while the walls were painted white. The small entry way had three doors, two on the right and one on the left.

The first door Chisaki came to was on the right, she slid the door open to reveal a small lounge area with the same colour scheme on the walls and floor as the entry hall. In the room was a small very comfy looking, black leather Sofa opposite a small TV that was pinned to a wall with a lamp in the corner and a large window complete with window seat and view of the sea.

Closing the door to the lounge Chisaki went to the next door, which was on the left. sliding back the door revealed a large bedroom with a neatly made double bed in the middle. Much like the lounge room it had a large window with a window seat.

Chisaki decided it would be a good idea to run and flop on the bed. When she had hit the mattress she realized how tired she had become, she closed her eyes thinking to herself that exploring the rest of their hotel room could wait until after she had had a short nap.

A few minutes later Sai opened the door to the bedroom to find Chisaki was already fast asleep on top of the covers, with her arms and legs spread out like a star fish. He smiled to himself then shook his head, backing out the room he decided to go and check out the kitchen.

* * *

Sorry this took so long I have a lot of coursework to do at the moment -_-

Also apologies for any spelling and grammar mistakes.

Thanks to all you readers and also to everyone who has followed and Favorited.

Have a good day y'all - Kakashi's Left Shoe :)


End file.
